Comrades In Misery
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: 5 years after the finale. The trio is divided. When one finds happiness, what will the remaining two do? *slash*


**Title: Comrades in misery****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Pairing: Henry/Mike****  
****Rating: R****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Warnings: homoerotic content****  
****Summary: ****5 years after the finale. The trio is divided. When one finds happiness, what will the remaining two do? ****  
****WK: 2487  
A.N.: Thanks to Vorsith for taking over bet duties!**

* * *

Comrades in misery:

This night promised to be harder than most and Mike had been only too grateful for the emergency call, excusing him to leave his self-imposed torture, but most of all for the distraction from his thoughts.

***

It had been five years. Five years since that awful night. Five years, since he walked out of Vicki's life and with it away from his dreams of a happy future with her.

Then a month ago, the envelope came. At first, Mike had thought it a cruel joke, but soon came to realize its veracity. It had been an invitation to Vicki Nelson's wedding to a man named Greg. Greg, for pities sake! But what could he do?

He left it until the last possible moment to r.s.v.p., but finally decided to see her this one last time.

Like the good friend he was, he watched his Vicki glow and shine for her soon-to-be husband. Yes, he even wished them all the best and put on his brightest fake smile as he tried not to show how much he was hurting inside. One dance and a far too platonic kiss later, he more than willingly left the reception as he was called to a crime scene.

When Mike finally arrived there, he was confronted with a sense of déjà- vu, because Dave informed him that the body was missing. And when Mike looked around and saw a considerate amount of blood soaked into the upholstery of one of the posh night club's couches, he had a sudden suspicion.

Suspicion blossomed into near certainty when Dave told him that the supposed victim had been a handsome young man in his early twenties. A pretty young man who had supposedly been stabbed multiple times by a jealous drunken boyfriend, yet had somehow managed to walk out after everybody had thought him dead.

Catching Dr. Mohedevan's eye, he received that meaningful nod. Drawing a deep breath, Mike left it to Dave to finish the paperwork and found himself on the way to an address he had never dreamed of ever visiting again.

Upon entering it felt as if time had stood still. Everything was as he had seen it that last time, even the doorman still remembered his name and let him go upstairs without question. When he eventually reached the condo's door it was unlocked and he could simply enter.

And as he did so he was greeted with the rigid back of none other than his comrade in misery, the vampire prince, Henry Fitzroy.

Mike closed the door behind himself, then joined his ex-nemesis to look upon the lights of the city they both loved so much, but which this night only held despair. Together they stood in silence. No words were needed; they understood each other's pain like no one else could and when after what seemed like an eternity those stiff shoulders slumped. Mike put a comforting hand upon one that to his utter surprise was not shaken off. Instead he heard the soft voice speak, "She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was. Happiness suits her."

Hearing this, the vampire turned to catch Mike's eyes.

"And she is – happy?" he asked miserably.

How much Mike would have liked to deny that question, but from what he had seen of the pair together, this Greg had managed what neither he nor Fitzroy could. He had managed to coax Vicki out of her hard shell and made her believe in him.

"Yes. Yes, I believe she is. At least it seemed so to me, from what I could see."

A soft nod was his answer, before the vampire made his way to the couch, reaching for two glasses and filled them with amber liquid.

"Yes, I thought so, too." He continued with a sad voice.

Mike looked at him in puzzlement until it clicked.

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you let her know?" Mike questioned, even if he already knew the answer, as he himself more than once almost turned tail to spare his feelings.

Pushing the second glass in the human's direction, Henry sighed:

"I already ruined one of her relationships." He looked almost apologetically at Mike, "I know it sounds presumptuous, but I didn't want to risk it another time."

The blond huffed good-humored at the understated arrogance, "Could have used a little back-up there…" he murmured, watching the rest of his whiskey as he swirled it absentmindedly in the glass.

When he looked back up Henry was sitting next to him watching Mike intently. "Could you?"

Being the centre of the vampire's attention had always made him shudder, nothing had changed there, but tonight - after emptying his drink – Mike almost felt comforted by the familiar feeling. Maybe it was the almost amicable way they were sitting together, or maybe it was the under-standing reaching out from those deep grey pools, he didn't know, but in that moment, he didn't fear the vampire at all.

This night they were equals; both lamenting the loss of a woman they both had loved and lost. They wished her happiness, even while they envied the groom and, maybe even her, the same.

Realizing that he stared, Mike quickly caught himself, poured himself another and after a few deep swallows criticized, "You slipped up tonight, or was that your way of an invitation?"

"No, I have no excuse. My thoughts were – preoccupied, as I am sure you can understand."

Mike only nodded, "Yes, well, don't let it happen again, when you stay here, that is."

This coaxed a small smile from the other male.

"Are you asking me where I plan to go after tonight, detective? I confess, I am touched!"

"Oh, get over yourself, your Highness! I couldn't care less." He squirmed, putting his empty glass down, but before he could either withdraw, or reach for the bottle his hand was caught and he was confronted by glittering grey eyes.

"Then why, dear Michael, are you here tonight?"

Reflexively, Mike drew back, but the other man followed him until he was pressed into the back of the sofa.

Henry was so close; his lips almost touched Mike's ear as he whispered:

"Admit it, constable, the ordinary life you once so treasured has lost its allure. Now that you know what is out there you simply cannot close your eyes to it and with whom will you share that burden now that Vicki is no longer with us?"

Mike cleared his throat and quickly stood up, "Who says, I won't still be working with her?"

Hearing this, the vampire only grunted, before he answered almost daringly while he lay down on the sofa, one arm behind his head, looking right up to his mortal former adversary:

"Like you did the last five years, you mean? I know what happened. I know of your secret understanding with Coreen." He paused looking casual at his fingers before he once again caught the cops gaze.

"And I know, that all those stake-outs she informed you of, all those nights you should have slept in your comfy bed, you chose to play babysitter for Vicki, but never told her that you did, nor did you chose to confide in Coreen, or any of your detective colleagues.

"So, tell me, Celluci, how does it feel to walk in the shadows of night all alone, because you don't wish to share that curse with somebody else?"

Realizing what the vampire implied, Mike's eyes narrowed. "Aren't we projecting here just a little bit, Dr. Freud. From where I stand it sounds more like you might be the one feeling all alone and left behind."

He stalked around the sofa to look down on the vampire.

"Could it be your Majesty has lost his court and feels that without us lowly mortal peasants to amuse himself with, life is not as it once was and all that's left is the little bastard prince, once again abandoned and unloved?"

Sitting back up, the vampire turned glaring and raised himself up on his knees to look the man in the face and hissed. "At least I don't hide in the shadows pining after what I can't have!"

The detective countered this statement with a taunting laugh. "Riiiight! As we have seen tonight!"

With a snarl, the vampire caught him by the neck and drew him slowly closer.

"_I- hate-you_!"

"Di-tto!" the blond managed to press forward, stubborn, daring blue eyes never leaving the now threatening black ones.

" YOU!…"

Then everything happened very fast. With one strong pull Mike was thrown on the sofa, immediately followed by the undead bastard, snarling at him fangs exposed. However, instead of feeling intimidated, that only egged Mike further on.

A foot to Henry's gut sent the smaller man flying only to return in the blink of an eye. But the blond was already waiting, fist ready to strike. The blow was taken with a stoic tightening of the lips. Then it was the vampire's turn to deal the police officer a shattering back-hand that catapulted his opponent back in a lying position and made him blink dazedly around.

Henry pounced quickly and had Mike within seconds writhing beneath him, desperately fighting against the smaller man's unnatural strength.

Henry growled and rested his whole body weight on the resisting mortal. Using the only weapon left to him the human spat out; "That's all you got?!"

***

It was a nearly Herculean feat to reign his anger in, but Henry knew only too well that they were simply using each other to vent their pent up emotions. Granted, Vicki's ex had always managed to make him forget his manners, but tonight it was not him Henry wanted to kill.

Frustrated, Mike's hips tried to dislodge him, bucking up against him as the blond thrashed and writhed. Then suddenly, the bigger body froze and big blue eyes stared at him in surprise and - could it be – embarrassment?

Lost in his own musings, while steadily riding out the cop's attempts to free himself, Henry had not realized their predicament until he felt the straining hardness pressed against his answering one.

For a second everything came to a halt. Then as if magnetized, they crashed together.

***

Mike found his mouth plundered by a forceful tongue. A deep groan was the only reaction, before he answered with equal vigor. Lips meshed and tongues fought for dominance, until a demanding rhythm was established.

While at the same time strong hands explored each other's bodies, caressing and urging their object of worship on to get closer, to move faster, push more forcefully, until even that wasn't enough anymore, said hands desperately clawed at shirts and trousers.

Before they knew it, they were, skin bared to the minimum, rubbing against each other, like animals in heat. Groans and moans rang out shamelessly, as both males found solace in each other.

It seemed to last an eternity and at the same time only seconds until Mike finally started to feel his balls draw taunt. But even so, release was still just out of reach. Grabbing Henry's ass, he sped up even more telegraphing his partner the urgency he felt, simply to be stilled again. Panting he looked up to witness Henry gliding catlike down his body. Teasing kisses here, soft sucks there, the vampire finally reached his goal, but instead of allowing the cop his desperately much needed release, the bastard prince circled the straining member's root with thumb and index finger - like a vampiric cock-ring - and thereby forestalled the mortal's ability to ejaculate.

Only when the human's breath was once again regular, did Henry's fingers loose their hold and wandered instead slowly up and down the velvet soft hardness. More fingers joint until the whole hand surrounded the needy organ. Whilst doing so the vampire's mouth occupied itself otherwise.

Having pushed the blond's boxer shorts further down, just far enough out of the way, the curly head disappeared between the cops legs.

Mike gasped in surprise as in addition to the strong hand jerking him off, now a cool, wet tongue lapped at his balls. One by one, they were encircled, weighed and eventually drawn into the vampire's delicious mouth. The feeling was indescribable. And when after a time, hand and mouth on prick and balls were exchanged, Mike was so out of it he only realized that he had been swallowed whole when Fitzroy's nose was buried in his pubic hair. He couldn't help but moan his torturer's name.

"Henry! God!.... I-….!"

It was too much! Mike could feel muscles contract around him as he was swallowed even further down that glorious throat. Then, as if in answer to his unquestionably undignified keening noises, Henry began to hum in addition, Mike desperately clawed the couch with one and clutched his lover's shoulder with the other hand. Then, as if to up the ante – and drive him completely out of his fucking mind – the bastard began to suck in earnest and let that all too clever tongue massage the underside of his shaft.

Reflexively, his hips started to jerk up, but were quickly stopped and pushed back down. His heart was pumping wildly, his breath growing more and more erratic, and then cool fingers suddenly found that one place behind his balls and everything came crushing down on him.

In a last attempt to warn Henry about his impending release, Mike squeezed the vampire's shoulder hard and that was it; a flutter in his stomach and heat shot throughout his system and just at that one indescribable moment before he came in an explosion of white light, Mike felt the fangs sink in.

Bucking upward, his eyes opened wide, the cop screamed out loud, as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life and when he finally, after what seemed to have lasted an eon, returned to earth, he slumped back feeling completely drained, but at the same time utterly content.

Thus sated, it took a while until Mike was back in possession of all his senses, but when he was, he became aware of a soft weight resting on his stomach and realized that his hand was absentmindedly stroking silky curls.

Had he found himself in this situation on any other day, he was positive he would have run screaming for his life. But after a day like this, mellowed by Fitzroy's exquisite whiskey and still bathing in the afterglow of a mind-blowing sexual encounter, Mike couldn't find it in him to ruin the moment.

And so, when Henry finally looked up his human pillow's beautiful torso, glittering blue eyes met his. A second later he was dragged up to rest on the taller man's broad chest, who then murmured; "I think we **really** have to talk about your drinking problem!"

To which he answered with feigned innocence:

"Why, did I stop too soon?"

The End


End file.
